Teka-Teki
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Bagimu mungkin teka-teki hanyalah pengisi waktu senggang. Tetapi tidak bagi Rin. Teka-teki adalah sebuah permainan politik kerajaan. Jika tidak hati-hati bermain, bukan hanya nyawanya saja yang melayang. Tetapi jiwa orang lain dan kedamaian sebuah negeri menjadi taruhannya. Dipersembahkan untuk Vocaloid FF Award: Game
1. Chapter 1

**Alert: **_Fic yang nauzubillah susahnya untuk saya bikin karena harus nyontek berbagai macam literatur. Setting cerita berada pada Kerajaan Korea Dinasti Joseon. Bacalah sambil berimajinasi dengan keadaannya (kalau anda suka nonton K-Drama Korea moga-moga udah bisa ngebayangin). Mungkin masih ada misstypo meskipun saya udah coba check and recheck. Membutuhkan review dari anda semua agar saya bisa menulis fic seperti ini lebih baik lagi._

_Oh iya, dalam fic ini ada berbagai macam istilah korea, tapi saya udah masukkin arti istilahnya di bagian paling bawah halaman ini.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Para tokoh Vocaloid dan Utaloid dan -loid yang lain-lain bukan punya saya. Saya juga enggak punya hanbok, istana korea, kerajaan korea dan sya la la~ lain yang ada disini. Hanya ingin menumpahkan imajinasi gila yang bertumpuk di akal._

_Happy Reading ^^  
_

* * *

"Yang mulia...yang mulia Tuan Putri,"

Dayang istana berseliweran kesana kemari, berteriak memanggil Tuan Putri yang sosoknya telah menghilang entah kemana. Tidak hanya para dayang istana, para pengawal istana beserta kasim pun kerepotan mencari sosok Tuan Putri yang menghilang.

Iringan Raja yang diikuti oleh para kasim dan dayang istana berhenti sesaat, sang Raja amat tertarik dengan kehebohan yang ada. Rasa penasaran menyergapi pria baya tersebut, dengan langkah berwibawa sang Raja menghampiri para dayang yang berlarian kesana kemari. Para dayang istana, kasim beserta pengawal istana membeku untuk sesaat. Sang Raja menghampiri mereka, tak ada pilihan selain untuk diam dan membungkuk hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja.

"Ada keributan apa?" sang Raja bertanya kepada dayang yang terlihat senior.

Sesaat dayang senior tersebut tidak menjawab, ia masih membungkuk hormat tetapi wajahnya memandang ke arah lain, tampak gelisah dan takut. Kearah manapun dayang itu memandang tidak masalah asalkan tidak memandang wajah Yang Mulia Raja. Di negeri Korea ini, Yang Mulia Raja adalah titisan dewa kahyangan.

"Berani kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yang Mulia!" hardik kasim yang menemani Raja. Sang Raja menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum, memberi tanda kepada kasim untuk bersabar.

"Tidak apa, katakan padaku," perintah Raja dengan nada yang lembut.

Mendadak dayang senior tersebut langsung jatuh tertunduk, kepalanya bersujud sehingga dahinya menyentuh tanah. Dayang yang lain diikuti para kasim dan pengawal istana serempak mengikuti dayang senior tersebut, bersujud hingga dahi mereka menyentuh tanah.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, akan tetapi Tuan Putri...Tuan Putri...," jawab dayang tersebut dengan gugup.

"Ada apa dengan putriku?" Raja mulai penasaran.

"Tuan Putri Rin menghilang dari istananya, maafkan kami Yang Mulia," isak dayang tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin Tuan Putri menghilang dari istananya!" kembali sang kasim menghardik dayang senior tersebut.

"Hamba rela dihukum mati," dayang tersebut kembali terisak.

Sang Raja terdiam sesaat sebelum menghembuskan napasnya.

"Lagi-lagi ia kabur," gumam sang Raja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TEKA-TEKI**

_Presented by Latifun Kanurilkomari_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde _dan bermata _sapphire_ menelusuri suasana pasar. Wajahnya tampak cerah dan bersemangat. Kakinya melangkah cepat menyebabkan _Hanbok[1]_nya berkibar. Matanya menelusuri dagangan yang dijajakan di pasar. Terkadang gadis itu berhenti sesaat untuk mengamati aneka macam barang yang ditawarkan oleh penjual untuk menarik minat gadis itu. Gadis itu terus melangkah dengan semangat.

"Tuan Putri Rin, jangan tinggalkan hamba,"

Gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut berhenti sesaat kemudian membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang, wajahnya tampak cemberut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, di luar istana jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri!" decak gadis itu dengan sebal.

Gadis lain dengan rambut berwarna kuning lembut berhenti tepat di depan gadis bernama Rin, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Tapi, mana berani hamba memanggil nama Tuan Putri," ujar gadis lain tersebut.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Nona Rin', asalkan jangan memanggilku Tuan Putri jika kita berada di luar istana," perintah Rin.

"Hamba bisa dihukum mati karena tidak sopan,"

"Terserah, asalkan jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri. Ini perintah, See U!"

Gadis yang dipanggil See U hanya bisa terdiam, tetapi wajahnya tampak ngeri. Rin menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, seakan menunggu respon dari See U.

"Nah?"

"Baiklah, Nona Rin," gugup See U. Rin mengangguk puas dan tersenyum. Gadis itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya diikuti oleh See U.

"Istana saat ini pasti sedang heboh karena anda telah menghilang. Hamba pasti akan dihukum dengan sangat berat," lirih See U dengan nada suara yang menyedihkan.

"Tenang saja, nanti biar aku yang menjelaskan pada mereka semua," Rin menjawab dengan ringan, matanya tidak lepas dari barang dagangan yang dijajakan.

"Anda tidak paham. Meskipun anda berusaha untuk menolong saya, tetapi peraturan dayang istana sangat tegas, hamba pasti akan dihukum sangat berat kali ini," lirih See U.

Rin memandang See U.

"See U, hanya kaulah satu-satunya dayang yang ku percayai. Kau adalah temanku sejak kecil. Hanya engkau yang selalu menemaniku hingga saat ini. Jika kukatakan bahwa aku akan melindungimu, aku pasti akan melindungimu," ujar Rin sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak See U, berusaha menegaskan maksudnya.

Wajah See U memerah untuk sesaat, merasa terharu dengan pernyataan Tuan Putri.

"Ji-jika Yang Mulia berkata begitu, hamba hanya-,"

"Kyaa~ See u coba lihat itu, sepertinya menarik sekali,"

See U hanya terpaku sesaat, merasa kecewa ternyata sang Putri sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dan malah sudah berlari ke arah yang lain. See U menghela napas jengkel sebelum akhirnya mengejar sang Putri.

"Tuan Put- ah, maksudnya Nona Rin, tunggu hamba,"

See U mengejar Rin yang saat ini sedang berhenti dan mengamati benda yang dijual di pasar. Matanya memandang dengan penuh minat, sesekali tangannya meraba barang dagangan yang ada.

"_Daenggi [2]?_"

Rin hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Matanya yang berwarna _aqua_ menatap dengan penuh semangat, tangannya memilah berbagai macam Daenggi yang berwarna menarik.

"Tapi tu- ah maksud hamba Nona Rin, di istana anda memiliki banyak Daenggi. Bahkan jika anda menginginkan yang lain anda hanya perlu memerintahkan kami para dayang istana untuk membuatnya. Kenapa anda tertarik sekali dengan Daenggi murahan untuk rakyat jelata semacam ini?" bisik See U ditelinga Rin.

Rin tetap bersemangat memilih berbagai macam Daenggi yang ada.

"Kau tidak paham See U. Hadiah termasuk dalam perilaku cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku bermaksud memberikan Daenggi ini kepada Haku,"

Mata See U membulat.

"Maksud anda, Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Haku?" See U kembali berbisik, takut ada yang mencuri dengar. Rin hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Istana adalah tempat yang sangat dingin, dipenuhi dengan intrik politik dan kepentingan kekuasaan. Meskipun ayahanda adalah Raja yang baik dan bijaksana, tetapi sifat tersebut jarang terlihat bagi Permaisuri serta para Selir ayahanda," gumam Rin dengan nada kecewa.

See U hanya terdiam. Sebagai dayang istana kepercayaan Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Rin, See U paham sekali dengan maksud beliau.

Tuan Putri Rin adalah keturunan satu-satunya dari hubungan antara Yang Mulia Raja Leon dan Permaisuri Lola. Yang Mulia Raja sangat menyayangi Tuan Putri Rin dan mengajarkan segala macam kebaikan dan kebijaksanaan pada Tuan Putri. Akan tetapi keberadaan Tuan Putri lah yang menjadi pangkal permasalahan. Tuan Putri Rin adalah seorang wanita. Tidak peduli betapa bijaksananya Tuan Putri, seorang wanita tidak diperbolehkan menjadi seorang Raja bagi negeri ini. Hal ini memicu berbagai macam intrik politik dan kekuasaan. Rencana licik sudah terbentuk, dimulai dari pengkhianatan hingga rencana pembunuhan. Tak ketinggalan, Permaisuri Lola pun sudah ikut bermain dalam berbagai rencana kotor untuk menjadikan Tuan Putri Rin sebagai seorang Ratu. Yang Mulia Raja Leon yang bijaksana segera mengambil langkah. Beliau membatasi gerak Tuan Putri agar tidak perlu terjerumus dalam permainan kotor kekuasaan keluarga kerajaan dan para menteri. Salah satu caranya adalah menahan Tuan Putri Rin di dalam istana kerajaan.

"Aku ingin memberikan Daenggi ini kepada Haku. Aku ingin adikku itu juga merasakan hangatnya hidup sebagai bagian dari keluarga kerajaan meskipun hanya sedikit," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan beberapa koin logam untuk membayar Daenggi yang telah dipilih oleh Rin.

See U hanya terdiam, tidak mampu mengeluarkan suatu kata apapun untuk merespon argumen Tuan Putrinya.

Rin tersenyum senang dan kembali melangkah mengamati pasar. Banyak sekali yang dapat diamati di pasar jelata ini, dimula dari taraf kehidupan para rakyat negerinya serta kedamaian yang ada. Rin sangat menyukai kehidupan rakyat jelata, karena itulah terkadang ia suka mencuri kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar istana. Setelah mengamati keadaan rakyat untuk sesaat, Rin merasa inilah saatnya untuk kembali ke istana.

"Akhirnya, hamba pikir anda tak akan pernah ingat lagi untuk kembali ke istana," gumam See U lega. Rin hanya tersenyum senang dan puas.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin terhuyung ke belakang. Untunglah See U segera menangkap tubuh Rin sehingga gadis itu tidak perlu merasakan kerasnya tanah yang dipijaknya. Rin segera memeriksa barang-barang yang telah dibelinya. Semuanya aman dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan saya nona. Saya tidak sengaja,"

"Tuan, kalau berjalan tolong lebih hati-hati," gertak See U.

"Maaf...maaf nona, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja,"

Rin memandang sosok yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Seorang pemuda berhanbok biru muda dengan _Po [3] _biru tua dan _Gat [4]_ hitam sedang memunguti buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan. Rin langsung berjongkok dan membantu pemuda itu memunguti semua bukunya, mengindahkan larangan See U yang melarang Rin untuk memunguti buku-buku itu.

"Mohon maaf nona, hamba melamun sehingga tidak sadar arah kepergian saya," gumam pemuda itu.

Rin hanya tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, lain kali tolong lebih hati-hati," ujar Rin sambil menyerahkan buku yang ia pungut. Pemuda itu menerima buku yang disodorkan oleh Rin.

"Anda sarjana dari _Sungkyunkwan [5]_ ?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Bagaimana nona tahu?" gumam pemuda itu. Rin menunjuk pada buku-buku yang sedang dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Buku-buku itu mengenai Literatur Klasik Cina. Subjek pelajaran itu adalah pelajaran wajib bagi murid-murid Sungkyunkwan," jelas Rin.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah lulus dari sana. Terkadang para guru meminta hamba untuk mengajar di Sungkyunkwan. Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya. Nama saya Len dari keluarga Kagamine. Bolehkah hamba tahu nama nona?"

Rin bimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Nama saya Rin. Saya tidak punya marga," gumam Rin pura-pura sedih.

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya," gumam Len dengan nada bersalah, Rin menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi saya harus pergi ke Sungkyunkwan sekarang. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nona Rin," gumam Len sambil membungkuk sedikit sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan tergesa.

Rin masih terdiam sejenak, memandangi arah kepergian pemuda bernama Len tersebut.

"Marga Kagamine, bukankah itu adalah marga bangsawan dari menteri kepercayaan Yang Mulia Raja?" tanya See U, Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Benar. Ayahanda memang pernah bercerita bahwa menteri Kagamine merupakan menteri yang dapat dipercaya. Pemuda tadi mungkin adalah putranya," ujar Rin sambil lalu. Saat Rin hendak melangkah, tak sengaja kakinya menendang benda yang lunak. Rin memandangi benda tersebut kemudian memungutnya. Sebuah buku literatur klasik Cina.

"Pasti milik pemuda yang tadi, benar-benar ceroboh," ujar See U sambil melirik dibalik bahu Rin.

Rin hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Tuan ah...maksud hamba Nona Rin hendak kemana?"

"Ayo kita ke Sungkyunkwan,"

"Hee~,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin dan See U sedang berdiri di depan gedung Sungkyunkwan yang megah. Beberapa sarjana dan pelajar berlalu lalang memasuki gerbang tersebut. Rin menunggu agak jauh sementara See U menghampiri pintu gerbang Sungkyunkwan yang megah. See U berbicara sebentar dengan seorang pelajar sebelum akhirnya pelajar itu menghilang. Tak lama kemudian pelajar itu kembali dengan ditemani oleh pemuda yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua. See U menyerahkan buku tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan akan tetapi pemuda itu sempat memandang Rin dan membungkuk hormat. Rin membalas membungkuk kepada pemuda tersebut. Tak lama kemudian See U kembali kepada Rin sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah pulang.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Pemuda bernama Kagamine Len itu memandangi kepergian See U dan Rin hingga mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan. Len memeriksa buku yang diantarkan oleh kedua gadis tersebut, buku literatur ini memang miliknya. Pantas saja ia tidak menemukannya di tumpukan buku yang ia bawa.

Len menyadari kertas yang terselip diantara buku. Rasa penasaran mulai menyergap hati pemuda itu. Dengan penasaran ia menarik kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca;

_Up above the shimmering sea_

_Two or Three Seagulls are hovering._

_Rolling, wheeling, they write a poem._

_I don't know the alphabet they use._

_On the broad expanse of sky_

_I will write a poem too. [6]_

Len membulatkan matanya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum membaca _Sijo[7]_ tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga, ia memang bukan gadis biasa," gumam Len dalam hati. Pemuda itu menyimpan baik-baik Sijo yang ditulis oleh Rin.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin dan See U memasuki _Gwanhwamun_ - gerbang utama kawasan istana. Rin menyamar sebagai dayang istana sementara See U memang sengaja mengenakan pakaian dayang istana. Mereka berdua menyamar sebagai dayang istana yang memiliki keperluan di luar dinding istana yang dingin. Mereka menelusuri jalan istana, berusaha agar tidak bertemu dengan seorangpun.

"Tuan Putri, apa tidak masalah kalau anda memberikan Sijo tadi kepada Tuan muda tersebut? Bagaimana jika Tuan muda itu menyadari identitas anda?" See U merasa khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir See U. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat menuju paviliunku," ujar Rin ringan. See U hendak membantah tetapi akhirnya terdiam setelah menerima tatapan tegas dari Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat yang menegangkan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Paviliun Cermin, bangunan dimana Rin tinggal. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di kawasan paviliun tersebut, mereka berdua segera masuk dan mulai membereskan penampilan mereka. See U sebagai _Sanggung [8]_ utama Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Rin membantu Rin memperbaiki penampilannya. Rin mengenakan _Dangui [9]_ berwarna merah muda dan _Seuran Chima[10] _ berwarna merah gelap. Tidak lupa See U menghias rambut Rin dengan _Baetsi Daenggi [11]_, _Cheopji [12]_ dan Daenggi yang senada dengan pakaiannya.

Rin memperhatikan penampilannya melalui cermin, wajahnya tampak tidak puas.

"Nah, Tuan Putri, anda sudah tampak cantik. Apa yang membuat anda berwajah murung?" ujar See U sambil memperhatikan penampilan Rin. Dayang itu masih berusaha memperbaiki penampilan Rin agar terlihat lebih baik.

Rin menghela napas. "Aku tidak suka hidup dalam istana. Sesaat aku di luar istana dan semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Saat ini aku telah kembali ke istana, semuanya terasa begitu menyiksa," gumamnya.

"Yang Mulia, tolong jangan bicara sembarangan. Jika Yang Mulia Permaisuri mendengar kata-kata anda, beliau akan menghukum anda," tegur See U.

Rin hanya mendesah napas. Sesaat gadis itu hendak membantah teguran See U akan tetapi pintu istananya terbanting terbuka.

"Beraninya kau membanting pintu tanpa memberi salam!" See U menegur seorang _Nain [13]_ yang saat ini membungkuk meminta maaf. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa See U. Ada perlu apa?" Rin bertanya ramah kepada dayang yang masuk tersebut.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia. Tetapi Yang Mulia Permaisuri ingin anda menghadap beliau," cicit dayang tersebut ketakutan. Wajahnya nampak cemas.

Rin menghela napas, sesaat ia menutup matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Kabarkan kedatanganku," perintah Rin kepada dayang tersebut. Dayang tersebut langsung membungkuk hormat dan segera pergi.

"Yah, sepertinya ibunda akan memarahiku karena aku menghilang dari istana untuk beberapa saat," gumam Rin sambi tersenyum miris. See U memasang wajah khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir," Rin memasang senyumnya yang cerah.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan ibunda Permaisuri Lola, mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja kayu yang menjadi pemisah mereka berdua. Meskipun Lola adalah ibu kandung Rin, tetapi ia harus menghormati Lola sebagai Permaisuri, bukan ibu kandungnya.

"Kalian boleh keluar," perintah Lola kepada para dayang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Para dayang tersebut membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

BRAK!

Rin terkaget sesaat dengan bunyi meja yang dipukul, tetapi gadis itu tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja kayu.

"Lagi-lagi kau keluar istana dan bergaul dengan rakyat jelata," geram Lola. Rin masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kau tidak meyadari posisimu? Kau adalah calon Ratu, harusnya kau lebih menjaga perilakumu!" bentak Lola, tetapi Rin masih tetap terdiam.

"Posisimu saat ini sedang terdesak! Putra dari Selir Miriam itu akan dijadikan sebagai putra mahkota sementara Yang Mulia Raja akan menikahkanmu dengan putra bangsawan yang tidak dikenal. Jika kau keluar dari istana ini sama saja dengan gagalnya impianmu menjadi seorang Ratu!"

Rin tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah Permaisuri. Bukan berita mengenai putra Selir Miriam, Pangeran Dell, yang akan menjadi putra mahkota yang mengagetkan. Bukan pula impian menjadi Ratu yang akan gagal, karena menjadi Ratu adalah impian ibundanya, bukan impian Rin. Gadis itu kaget karena ia akan dinikahkan dengan putra bangsawan.

"Apa maksud ibunda?" gumam Rin bingung.

"Yang Mulia Raja baru saja berkunjung padaku dan menyatakan rencana pernikahan itu padaku,"

Rin kembali menundukkan pandangannya. Berusaha memikirkan semua masalah ini dengan jernih.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yang Mulia. Kenapa beliau-,"

Tetapi Rin tidak mendengarkan semua geraman kemarahan Permaisuri. Yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sekarang adalah kata "pernikahan" yang sepertinya sangat menakutkan bagi gadis itu.

"...sudahlah, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke paviliunmu. Aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini,"

Rin menyadari bahwa dirinya melamun di saat yang tepat. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kediaman Permaisuri. See U telah menunggu dengan wajah yang cemas. Saat Rin telah muncul dari kediaman Permaisuri, dayang tersebut langsung berlari untuk menjemput Rin.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Permaisuri? Apakah anda dimarahi dengan keterlaluan?" tanyanya khawatir. Rin tidak menjawab, kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan benak pernikahan.

Tanpa menjawab, Rin segera melangkahkan kakinya. See U beserta para dayang pengiring mengikuti kepergian Rin dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Tak lama kemudian Rin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan bangunan _Geunjeongjeon_, aula besar dimana Yang Mulia Raja selalu memimpin rapat untuk menentukan kebijakan negara.

"Mau apa Yang Mulia ke bangunan ini?" mata See U membelalak sempurna.

Rin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan See U.

"Umumkan kedatanganku," perintah Rin pada dayang penjaga bangunan tersebut. Dayang itu membungkuk homat sebelum akhirnya mengumumkan kedatangannya pada Yang Mulia Raja. Rin menunggu sesaat sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan, meninggalkan See U beserta para dayang pengiring di luar ruangan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Dayang penjaga pintu membukakan pintu kayu itu untuk Rin, menampilkan pemandangan seorang Raja yang sedang duduk di singgasanannya. _Gonryongpo[14]_ yang dipakai oleh Yang Mulia Raja membuat sosok pria itu tampak agung dan berwibawa. Rin membungkuk hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja sebelum akhirnya menegakkan dirinya sendiri. Mata aqua gadis itu terarah ke lantai kayu, tidak berani bertatapan bahkan dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Putriku, akhirnya kau kembali," ujar Raja Leon pada Putrinya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia," gumam Rin.

"Putriku, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku 'ayahanda'? Meskipun aku adalah Raja negeri ini, tetapi aku tetaplah ayahmu," ujar Leon dengan nada jengkel.

Rin melirik Leon dengan tatapan nakal serta senyum menggoda sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Anak nakal. Kemarilah, duduklah bersamaku," Leon menepukkan singgasananya, meminta Rin untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Rin melangkah perlahan mendekati ayahnya. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah ayahnya dan menatap Leon dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu menyusup keluar dinding istana?" tanya Leon dengan tertarik, Rin membelalakkan mata.

"Bagaimana ayahanda tahu?"

"Kepergianmu membuat seisi istana geger. Lain kali jika engkau ingin menyusup keluar istana, pilihlah saat yang lebih tepat," kekeh Leon, Rin hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar para rakyat?" Leon kembali bertanya dengan serius.

Rin menceritakan pengalamannya menyusup keluar istana untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Raja Leon mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Sesekali Raja itu menyela Rin, bertanya mengenai kondisi masyarakatnya lebih mendetil. Raja Leon sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan kesukaan Rin untuk menyusup keluar dinding istana dan mengamati kehidupan para rakyat. Sayang, para menteri dan keluarga kerajaan menganggap hal itu bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan oleh putrinya.

"Begitu, baguslah kalau rakyat merasa senang dengan suasana negara kita saat ini," ujar Leon setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita Rin. Rin hanya mampu mengangguk sopan kepada ayahandanya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa putriku datang mengunjungiku di aula ini?" ucap Leon dengan penasaran. Matanya yang teduh menatap putrinya dengan kasih sayang.

Sesaat Rin teringat dengan maksudnya datang menemui ayahandanya. Rin menundukkan pandangannya, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakanlah padaku,"

Rin menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya memandang kepada ayahnya.

"Ayahanda, apakah benar bahwa hamba...hendak dinikahkan?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu.

Leon mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Pria itu belum menjawab. Rin memperhatikan ayahnya dengan sabar, menunggu jawaban dan ekspresi dari pria baya itu.

"Benar," jawabnya tegas.

Rin terdiam sesaat. "Apakah keberadaan hamba begitu berbahaya sehingga ayahanda mengambil keputusan ini?" tanya Rin sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Putriku, aku hanya ingin memastikan keselamatanmu saja. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Leon lembut sambil membingkai wajah Rin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hamba mengerti," gumam Rin lirih sambil tersenyum.

Hati Leon terenyuh, perlahan ia menarik Putrinya kedalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat.

"Bagaimanapun, kau tahu bahwa aku selalu bangga memiliki seorang putri seperti dirimu," bisik Leon tepat ditelinga putrinya. Rin hanya terdiam.

"Sayangnya, lingkungan kita tidak mengijinkan. Permaisuri Lola disertai pendukungnya sudah mulai menjalankan rencananya. Saat ini ada banyak nyawa yang harus kulindungi, terutama nyawamu serta nyawa adikmu, Pangeran Dell," Leon kembali melanjutkan.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin engkau berada di pihak yang tepat. Pernikahan ini kuharapkan dapat membawa situasi keluarga kerajaan ke situasi yang tenang," Leon melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengelus wajah Putrinya.

"Hamba paham," bisik Rin.

"Tolong lindungi Pangeran Dell dengan segala kemampuanmu. Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," bisik Leon tegas.

Rin menatap mata teduh milik ayahnya itu. Baru saat itu disadari oleh Rin betapa lelah ayahnya. Guratan garis pada wajahnya yang tua, tatapan matanya serta helaan napasnya menunjukkan betapa ayahnya selalu berada dalam keadaan waspada. Permaisuri yang diharapkan menjadi pendukung bagi ayahnya ternyata juga ambil peran dalam intrik kekacauan posisi di istana. Sebagai putri ayahnya, Rin hanya mampu mendukung ayahnya sesuai dengan kedudukan dan kemampuan yang gadis itu miliki.

"Jadi...Tuan muda dari keluarga mana yang akan menikah dengan hamba?" gumam Rin pelan.

"Kalau hal itu, aku memutuskan akan menyerahkannya kepadamu," ujar Leon.

Rin menatap ayahnya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku memberikan kebebasan padamu untuk memilih pemuda yang akan menikahimu. Tentu saja aku berharap engkau akan memilih Tuan muda dari keluarga bangsawan yang kuat sehingga ia akan menjadi pendukung dan pelindungmu dari segala macam situasi. Tetapi semua itu terserah padamu,"

Sesaat bayangan Rin berlari ke Tuan muda yang bertabrakan dengannya di pasar. Tetapi sesaat wajahnya tampak kaget kemudian gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah...sepertinya Putriku sedang membayangkan seseorang?" tanya Leon dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Rin memerah tetapi gadis itu hanya diam saja. Ia semakin menundukkan pandangannya.

"Wah...wah, apakah aku harus memerintahkan pada para kasim dan tentara istana untuk menjemput pemuda tersebut?"

"Ti-tidak usah ayahanda. Hamba...hamba ingin mencari suami yang tidak hanya dari kalangan bangsawan yang kuat tetapi juga cerdas dan bijaksana,"

"Hmm...lalu, apa pendapatmu?"

Rin memandang ayahnya dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Yang Mulia, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana bersama dengan Yang Mulia Raja?" See U bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu. Wajar saja dayang itu ingin tahu karena Rin berada di ruangan tersebut selama dua jam, sungguh waktu yang lama.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan padamu," Rin tersenyum penuh misteri.

Rin, See U beserta para dayang pengiring berjalan melewati taman istana. Tak sengaja mata Rin menangkap dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan berlari kesana kemari. Rin tidak mampu menahan senyumnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri kedua anak kecil tersebut.

Kedua anak kecil tersebut juga melihat sosok Rin yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Tanpa diperintah, mereka langsung berlari menyambut Rin. Para dayang yang menemani mereka berdua awalnya mengejar kedua anak kecil tersebut. Akan tetapi setelah melihat sosok Rin, mereka segara berhenti berlari dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kakak Rin," teriak mereka berdua sambil memeluk Rin. Rin hanya mampu tertawa menerima pelukan mereka.

"Dell, Haku," Rin memanggil nama mereka dengan lembut.

"Kakak Rin, apa benar kau tadi keluar istana?" tanya Dell bersemangat.

"Apa benar?" ulang Haku dengan mata berbinar.

Rin tidak mampu untuk menahan tawa. Gadis itu mengelus puncak kepala kedua anak kembar tersebut.

"Benar. Tadi aku keluar dari istana kemudian berjalan-jalan di pasar," jawab Rin dengan riang. Kedua anak kembar tersebut tampak kagum, kedua mata mereka berbinar.

"Hua~ curang, aku juga mau keluar istana,"

"Aku juga mau, aku juga mau,"

"Kalau kalian sudah lebih besar, nanti kita akan sama-sama ke pasar. Bagaimana?" Rin tersenyum dengan kepolosan kedua anak kembar tersebut.

Kedua anak kembar tersebut bersorak girang mendengar ajakan Rin. Tanpa Rin tanya, mereka berdua langsung menceritakan pengalaman mereka berdua hari ini.

Rin menghela napas dan memandang kedua anak tersebut. Pangeran Dell dan Putri Haku, anak kembar dari pasangan ayahanda Raja Leon dan Selir Miriam. Mereka baru berumur delapan tahun, sembilan tahun lebih muda daripada Rin, akan tetapi mereka harus ikut terseret dalam perebutan kekuasaan istana.

Rin mengelengkan kepalanya. Selir Miriam adalah Selir yang bijaksana, salah satu sifat yang jarang ada pada istri-istri ayahanda Leon. Beliau awalnya berasal dari dayang pengawas istana yang dinikahi oleh ayahanda, karena itu beliau mengetahui seluk beluk keadaan yang kacau ini. Selain itu, Selir Miriam mempunyai banyak kenalan yang dapat membantunya jika ia mengalami kesulitan. Rin yakin, Selir Miriam pasti akan melindungi kedua anaknya dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun.

"Oh iya, tadi di pasar aku membelikan kalian hadiah," ujar Rin bersemangat.

Dell dan Haku membelalakkan mata mereka pada kata hadiah.

"Untuk Haku, Daenggi yang cantik," Rin menyodorkan Daenggi yang disimpan di dalam saku hanboknya.

"Terima kasih kakak Rin,"

"Dan untuk Dell, ini adalah buku literatur cina klasik. Aku dengar dari ayahanda bahwa kau suka mencuri baca literatur klasik milik ayah bukan?"

Dell hanya tertawa polos, "Terima kasih kakak Rin,"

Ah, Rin merasa bahagia sekali melihat wajah mereka berdua yang tersenyum. Karena itulah Rin bertekad akan selalu melindungi mereka berdua apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang memainkan pedangnya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan tangkas dan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus tendangan yang ringan tetapi mematikan. Sesekali tangannya mengeluarkan jurus pukulan, seakan-akan melawan musuh yang tak terlihat. Matanya waspada dan wajahnya serius. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa jurus, tubuhnya kembali tegak. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Tuan muda...Tuan muda Len,"

Pemuda berambut blonde yang dipanggil Len itu menoleh. Seorang pelayan pria berlari menghampirinya. Ketika jaraknya sudah dekat, pelayan itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len disela napas lelahnya.

"Tuan muda, ayah anda ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

Len mengangkat alisnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera bertemu dengan ayah," ujarnya kepada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Len.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len memberi salam hormat kepada ayahnya sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di hadapan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk dalam diam, tanda menerima salam yang dilakukan oleh Len.

"Ada perlu apa ayah memanggil saya?" tanya Len.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari karena ada hal yang perlu kusampaikan," ujar Kagamine Rinto, ayahanda dari Len.

Len memandangi ayahnya dengan serius, menunggu ucapan ayahnya selesai. Rinto mengambil sebuah gulungan berhiaskan kain yang mewah. Ia memberikan gulungan itu kepada Len. Len menyambut gulungan tersebut kemudian membukanya. Matanya perlahan membaca barisan tulisan yang tertulis pada gulungan kain tersebut. Setelah selesai membaca, ia kembali melipat gulungan tersebut dan menatap wajah ayahnya, tampak tidak mengerti. Len menunggu ayahnya untuk menjelaskan, tetapi tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari lisan Rinto. Karena itulah Len berinisiatif untuk bertanya langsung.

"Apa ini, ayah?"

Rinto menghembuskan napas sebelum menjelaskan.

"Kau tentu pernah mendengar tentang Putri Yang Mulia Raja, yaitu Yang Mulia Putri Rin,"

Len mengangguk. Siapa di negeri ini yang tidak mengenal Putri Rin? Seorang Putri yang kabarnya gemar menyusup keluar istana dan bermain-main dengan rakyat jelata. Len tersenyum sedikit, ia merasa geli dan takjub denga hobi Tuan Putri Rin tersebut. Ia juga mendengar mengenai kecantikan dan kebijaksanaannya yang diwarisi dari Yang Mulia Raja. Sayang sekali, meskipun Len adalah seorang putra dari bangsawan yang merupakan salah satu menteri kepercayaan sang Raja, pemuda itu juga belum pernah bertemu dengan Putri Rin. Terkadang Len juga kasihan sekaligus kagum dengan Putri tersebut yang bertahan berdiri di tengah-tengah intrik perebutan kekuasaan istana yang menyeramkan.

"Kedudukan Tuan Putri saat ini sudah tidak aman lagi. Yang Mulia Raja memutuskan untuk menikahkan Yang Mulia Putri dengan pemuda bangsawan demi keamanan Tuan Putri," jelas Rinto. Len memandangi ayahnya, sedikit paham dengan situasi yang ada.

"Yang Mulia Tuan Putri mengajukan sebuah syarat, beliau hanya akan menikah dengan pemuda yang berhasil menyelesaikan teka-teki yang Tuan Putri ajukan," lanjut Rinto.

"Yang kuberikan kepadamu adalah gulungan berisi teka-teki yang diberikan oleh Tuan Putri. Beliau memberi waktu tiga hari sejak gulungan itu diberikan kepada para peserta. Jika dalam tiga hari kau berhasil menyelesaikan teka-teki tersebut, maka di hari keempat kau akan bertemu dengan Tuan Putri," jelas Rinto.

Len kembali mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu kembali membuka gulungan teka-teki yang diberikan oleh ayahnya dan mulai membaca kembali.

_Bagi rakyat jelata, benda ini terlahir bersama mereka._

_Bagi kaum bangsawan, benda ini merupakan pilihan. Mereka menginginkannya atau tidak, semua itu tergantung pada pilihan mereka._

_Bagi keluarga kerajaan, benda ini merupakan hal yang mahal. Tak peduli seberapa keras engkau berusaha, benda ini sangat sulit untuk diperoleh._

_Benda apakah itu?_

Len membaca teka-teki itu dalam diam. Sesekali matanya menelusuri kembali barisan teka-teki yang ada. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha membayangkan apa yang dimaksud dengan teka-teki sang Putri. Sesaat matanya terbuka, wajahnya terlihat menimbang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas. Rinto memperhatikan wajah putranya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada keanehan dari teka-teki tersebut?" tanya Rinto bingung.

"Saya sudah menemukan jawabannya," jawab Len dengan ringan. Rinto membelalakkan matanya, tampak terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin dengan jawaban tersebut?"

"Saya yakin sekali. Teka-teki ini sangat mudah,"

"Ka-kalau begitu, bersipalah untuk menemui Yang Mulia Tuan Putri empat hari lagi...,"

"Ayah, saya mempunyai permohonan," Len menatap ayahnya dengan penuh hormat.

"Apa permohonanmu?" tanya Rinto.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

PLAK!

Rin merasakan pipinya perih, sebentar lagi pasti akan muncul tanda merah.

"Kau...beraninya kau mencoba menggagalkan rencanaku!" geram Lola. Tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di atas meja. Tubuhnya gemetar, menahan amarah yang besar terhadap putrinya.

"Ibunda...sudah cukup," bisik Rin lirih.

"Diam! Kau tak tahu apa yang kaulakukan! Kau menggagalkan semuanya!" Lola kembali berteriak.

Rin hanya bisa menghela napas, gadis itu menutup matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Bukan karena tamparan yang mendarat di pipinya, bukan pula karena gertakan amarah ibunya. Hati Rin sakit sekali karena ibunya berambisi dengan kekuasaan dan berusaha menjadikannya seorang Ratu. Rin mengerti, menjadi Raja memang berarti engkau mempunyai kekuasaan yang luas dan absolut. Tetapi kekuasaan itu diiringi dengan tanggung jawab yang berat. Salah langkah maka seorang Raja dapat menyebabkan negerinya hancur dan banyak nyawa rakyat hilang. Rin tidak mau hidup seperti itu. Hidup dengan menanggung tanggung jawab yang berat dan banyak nyawa yang tergantung padanya. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang dan bebas bagaikan angin.

"...pergilah kau dari sini!" teriak Lola.

Rin membungkuk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di luar paviliun Ratu, See U tampak cemas dan gugup.

"Tuan Putri, pipi anda memerah. Ayo kita segera kembali ke paviliun anda," ujar See U cemas. Rin hanya mengikuti tarikan See U untuk segera kembali ke paviliunnya.

Rin memandang hampa jalan menuju paviliunnya, See U juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Dayang utama Rin itu paham bahwa Rin masih terlalu sedih dan belum ingin berbicara. Di tengah perjalanan Rin berhenti melangkah, matanya memandang ke depan. See U mengikuti arah pandangan Rin dan ikut terhenti. Di depan mereka terdapat iringan Selir Miriam. Selir Miriam menangkap sosok Rin kemudian melangkah mendekati Rin. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada Rin, tanda Selir itu menghormati posisi Rin sebagai putri keturunan Raja.

"Tuan Putri, pipi anda...," Miriam tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Rin lirih.

Miriam memperhatikan Rin sejenak. "Paviliun hamba tidak jauh dari sini. Tuan Putri, ikutlah dengan hamba," gumam Miriam.

Rin memperhatikan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Istilah kosa-kata:

_[1]_ _Hanbok _:Pakaian tradisional rakyat Korea

_[2]_ _Daenggi _: Pita yang digunakan untuk mengikat dan menghias rambut panjang

_[3] Po _:Gaun yang dikenakan oleh pejabat bagi laki-laki di Dinasti Joseon

_[4] Gat _:Jenis topi yang dikenakan oleh para pria di Dinasti Joseon. Dikenakan dengan po (gaun) oleh pejabat saat keluar rumah

_[5] Sungkyunkwan _:Sekolah bagi para laki-laki keturunan bangsawan. Sekarang sudah jadi Universitas umum di Korea

_[6] __I Will Write a Poem Too_ : Puisi kontemporer korea dari abad 20, pengarang puisi ini adalah Yi Unsang (1903-1982)

_[7] Sijo _:Puisi korea

_[8] Sanggung _:Wanita istana yang bertugas langsung di bawah anggota keluarga kerajaan dan manajer kepala departemen dimana mereka ditugaskan

_[9] Dangui _:Pakaian sehari-hari para ratu dan putri

_[10] Seuran Chima _: Rok panjang dengan pola _emas_

_[11] Baetsi Daenggi _:Seperti bando dengan hiasan berbentuk kecil di atas kepala

_[12] Cheopji _:Konde kecil di kedua sisi rambut

_[13] Nain _: Dayang istana

_[14] Gonryongpo __: J_ubah besar berwarna merah dengan lambang naga, baju harian untuk raja dan putra mahkota

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Literatur:

1. Wikipedia

2. Ta _(titik)_ Tania _(titik)_ blogspot _(titik)_ com

3. Runaway-Mey _(titik)_ blogspot _(titik)_ com

4. w_w_w _(titik)_ sijopoetry _(titik)_ com

5. Sejong Culutural Society

* * *

**A/N: **_Begitulah para reader...ditunggu reviewnya, OK? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Wow...saya senang akhirnya fic yang naudzubillah susahnya ini (menurut saya sih~) akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter kedua sekaligus chapter terakhir untuk fic ini. Membutuhkan berbagai macam review dari anda semua agar saya bisa menulis fic semacam ini lebih baik lagi. _

**Alert: **_Mungkin masih ada misstypo walaupun saya sudah check and recheck. Dalam fic ini ada berbagai macam istilah korea, tapi saya udah masukkin arti istilahnya di bagian paling bawah halaman ini.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Para tokoh Vocaloid dan Utaloid dan -loid yang lain-lain bukan punya saya. Saya juga enggak punya hanbok, istana korea, kerajaan korea dan sya la la~ lain yang ada disini. Hanya ingin menumpahkan imajinasi gila yang bertumpuk di akal._

_Happy Reading ^^_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TEKA-TEKI**

_Presented by Latifun Kanurilkomari_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rin duduk dihadapan Miriam, sebuah meja kayu rendah memberi jarak antara keduanya. Seorang dayang menyerahkan lap basah disertai wadah berisi air dingin. Miriam menerima kedua benda tersebut, merendam lap basah kedalam wadah air dingin, memeras lap tersebut sebelum akhirnya menyerahkannya kepada Rin.

"Terima kasih," gumam Rin. Miriam hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa Tuan Putri menerima tamparan seperti ini?" tanya Miriam dengan lembut, tetapi nada penasaran tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Rin terdiam, hanya melemparkan senyum sebagai jawaban. Miriam paham dengan maksud Rin sehingga tidak menanyai gadis itu lebih jauh.

"Hamba berterima kasih atas hadiah yang anda berikan kepada putra dan putri hamba," ujar Miriam.

"Tidak masalah. Saya senang melakukannya,"

"Tuan Putri terlalu baik hati,"

Suasana kembali hening. Rin menempelkan handuk basah itu ke pipinya yang terasa perih. Miriam hanya memandang Rin dalam diam.

"Hamba dengar, Tuan Putri hendak menikah," gumam Miriam memecahkan keheningan.

"Begitulah,"

"Siapakah calon suami anda?"

Rin memandangi Miriam dan tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu menurunkan lap basah dari pipinya.

"Anda tentu sudah mengetahui mengenai sayembara tersebut," ujar Rin.

"Maafkan hamba yang terlalu ingin tahu," Miriam membungkukkan kepalanya, pertanda menyesal.

"Tidak masalah,"

Kembali suasana hening, masing-masing pihak terlalu bingung untuk memulai percakapan. Setelah beberapa saat suasana hening yang tidak enak, Rin memutuskan untuk memulai kembali percakapan mereka.

"Selir Miriam, bagaimana perasaan anda?"

Miriam kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Rin. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak mengertian.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda bahwa saya akan menikah?" gumam Rin lambat-lambat, berusaha menangkap ekspresi Miriam.

Miriam terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha memilih kata yang tepat.

"Hamba merasa senang sekaligus khawatir," ujar Miriam lambat-lambat.

"Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Hamba merasa senang karena Tuan Putri akan terlepas dari intrik perebutan kekuasaan istana. Tapi hamba juga merasa cemas. Jika anda meninggalkan istana maka putra hamba, Pangeran Dell, akan menjadi sumber perebutan kekuasaan yang baru,"

Rin terdiam sesaat, senyumya berubah miris.

"Pilihan yang sulit bukan. Tapi anda akan tetap menjadikan Pangeran Dell sebagai Raja bukan?" gumam Rin.

Miriam mendadak membeku, wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya dan ayahanda juga menyadari. Rencana pernikahan saya serta penetapan Pangeran Dell sebagai Putra Mahkota akan meredamkan semua gejolak perebutan kekuasaan yang terjadi di dalam istana ini," jelas Rin.

Miriam masih membeku, belum berani berkata-kata.

"Hanya dengan menjadikan Pangeran Dell sebagai penerus Raja bagi negeri ini, tidak hanya saya, anda maupun ayahanda, tetapi negara ini akan bisa aman dan terselamatkan," lanjut Rin.

Miriam masih terdiam. Selir itu masih belum berani mengatakan apapun.

"Selir Miriam, bisakah anda membantu saya?"

"Membantu Tuan Putri?"

Rin mengangguk, wajahnya serius.

"Aku yakin, ibunda Permaisuri pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggagalkan pernikahan saya dan mencelakakan Pangeran Dell agar saya bisa menjadi seorang Ratu," ujar Rin. Miriam mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Karena itu, bantulah saya agar pernikahan tersebut dapat berjalan dengan baik tanpa gangguan apapun,"

Miriam memandang serius kepada Rin.

"Tenang saja, saya tidak mempunyai minat untuk menjadi seorang Ratu. Lagipula, Pangeran Dell dan Putri Haku adalah adik-adik yang saya cintai. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka berdua," ujar Rin mantap, tatapan matanya serius.

Miriam tampak berpikir, matanya mengarah ke meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampak serius.

Rin menghela napas. Gadis itu paham dengan kebimbangan Miriam. Di istana yang dipenuhi dengan intrik politik, seseorang harus waspada dengan pihak lain. Dalam kawasan istana terlalu sulit untuk membedakan kawan dan lawan terutama pihak pengkhianat. Jika salah melangkah, pihak tersebut dapat terjerumus oleh hukuman mati meskipun pihak tersebut tidak bersalah.

Rin berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, Miriam juga berdiri untuk mengantar Rin.

"Anda tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menjawab tawaran saya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik," ujar Rin dengan tegas sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari paviliun.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Putramu berhasil menyelesaikan teka-teki putriku?" Leon membelalakkan matanya, tampak kagum.

"Benar Yang Mulia," Rinto membungkuk hormat.

Leon tertawa terbahak, merasa kagum dan puas.

"Padahal gulungan itu baru hari ini kuserahkan kepada para peserta. Tetapi sudah ada satu peserta yang menyatakan bisa menjawab teka-teki itu. Apakah teka-teki itu sangat mudah?" ujar Leon, perasaan kagum terdengar dari ucapannya.

"Ampuni hamba yang bodoh ini Yang Mulia. Tetapi hamba sampai sekarang bahkan belum menemukan jawaban teka- teki tersebut," Rinto menunduk rendah.

Leon kembali tertawa terbahak.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya pada hari keempat nanti. Aku yakin putriku akan sangat terkejut jika ia mendengar hal ini,"

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, tetapi putra hamba mengajukan syarat mengenai teka-teki ini," ujar Rinto dengan gugup.

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" Leon memandang dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Syaratnya adalah...,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Apa? Sudah ada peserta yang berhasil menjawab teka-teki itu?" Rin mengulang dengan tidak percaya.

"Benar Tuan Putri. Para dayang pengiring Raja yang memberitahu hamba. Mereka mendengarnya pada saat Yang Mulia Raja bertemu dengan menteri Kagamine," SeeU memberitahu dengan bersemangat.

Rin memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Padahal aku yakin teka-tekiku cukup sulit," gumam Rin lemah.

"Bukankah itu berarti bagus? Anda telah memiliki calon suami yang bijaksana dan cerdas sesuai dengan harapan anda," goda SeeU. Rin hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, berapa peserta yang mampu menjawab teka-tekiku. Jika setelah tiga hari ternyata banyak peserta yang mampu menjawabnya maka aku akan membuat teka-teki yang lebih sulit," ujar Rin ringan.

"Jika hanya satu peserta ini saja yang lulus, bagaimana?" kejar SeeU.

Rin menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat, mari kita berharap pemuda itu cukup tampan untuk menjadi suamiku," ujar Rin pasrah. SeeU hanya tertawa geli.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu dari sayembara teka-teki yang diajukan oleh Rin. Hari ini adalah hari keempat, hari dimana para peserta yang berhasil menjawab teka-teki tersebut datang ke istana untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Tuan Putri. Entah nasib sial atau nasib beruntung bagi Rin, peserta yang mampu menjawab teka-teki hanya berjumlah satu orang.

Saat itu menteri Kagamine ditemani putranya, Len, sedang berada di bungalow taman istana. Mereka duduk dengan tenang, sesekali menikmati teh yang telah disediakan dan memandang indahnya taman istana. Len menyusuri pandangannya ke sekeliling istana, baru kali ini pemuda itu mengunjungi salah satu bagian di dalam dinding istana.

"Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Tuan Putri telah tiba,"

Rinto dan Len secara serentak berdiri dari duduk mereka untuk menyambut Yang Mulia Raja Leon dan Yang Mulia Tuan Putri. Len memandangi iringan Raja dan Putri yang datang menghampiri bungalow taman istana. Matanya sesaat memandang sosok Raja Leon sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke tanah dan membungkuk hormat. Sesaat pemuda itu dapat menangkap sosok seorang gadis di belakang sosok Raja Leon, tetapi Len tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Menteri Kagamine," sapa Raja Leon.

"Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Tuan Putri," sapa Rinto sambil menunduk hormat. Len belum berani menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Raja dan Tuan Putri tersebut.

"Hmm, jadi ini putramu,"

"Benar Yang Mulia,"

"Perlihatkan wajahmu,"

Len perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Raja negeri ini. Berbeda dengan yang dibayangkan oleh Len, ternyata Raja Leon merupakan sosok yang ramah. Sifat bijaksana yang terlihat pada diri raja itu menciptakan sosok dengan karakter yang agung dan berwibawa.

Sang Raja mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nama hamba adalah Len dari keluarga Kagamine,"

"Len, kuperkenalkan engkau pada putriku, Rin,"

Len seakan _deja_ _vu_ mendengar nama itu. Saat sang Raja membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memperkenalkan putrinya, saat itulah Len membelalakkan matanya. Sosok gadis itu sangat mirip dengan gadis yang ia temui - atau barangkali memang gadis yang sama - beberapa hari yang lalu di pasar.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_ dan mata berwarna _aqua_. Len yakin gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama. Hal yang membedakan hanyalah pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu. Jika saat di pasar gadis itu mengenakan pakaian seragam dayang istana, pada saat ini gadis tersebut mengenakan pakaian kebesaran keluarga kerajaan. Meskipun begitu, betapa cantiknya pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan, tetap saja tak mampu mengalahkan kecantikan sejati yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin juga tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang mampu menjawab teka-tekinya adalah pemuda yang ia pernah jumpai di pasar beberapa hari yang lalu. Rin memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Sesaat pemuda itu menunjukkan rasa keterkejutannya, tetapi pemuda itu dengan cepat menguasai rasa terkejutnya. Untuk sesaat Rin merasa senang. Dalam lubuk hatinya saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menikah, Rin memang sempat membayangkan pemuda ini. Tetapi Rin tidak menyangka, ternyata Tuhan begitu berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan harapannya.

Saat ini Rin, Leon, Rinto dan Len telah duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan di bungalow tersebut. Meja bundar yang besar menjadi batas antara satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, karena hanya Len yang mampu menjawab teka-teki putriku maka-,"

"Tunggu dulu, ayahanda," Rin memotong perkataan ayahnya. Semua yang ada disana memandang Rin dengan heran.

"Kenapa ayahanda tiba-tiba saja memutuskan bahwa Tuan Muda Kagamine ini yang akan menjadi suami hamba? Bahkan hamba belum mendengar apakah jawaban yang Tuan Muda Kagamine berikan adalah jawaban yang tepat," protes Rin.

"Mengenai hal itu tenang saja. Aku sudah mendengar jawaban teka-teki itu dari pemuda ini dan jawabannya tepat,"

"Tapi-,"

"Putriku, percayalah padaku...," ujar Leon dengan lembut, Rin tidak mampu membantah kata-kata ayahnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Ternyata anda memang bukan gadis biasa," gumam Len.

Saat ini baik Len dan Rin sedang berjalan-jalan di taman istana meninggalkan Leon dan Rinto yang sedang membicarakan segala sesuatu tentang pernikahan mereka. SeeU dan para dayang pengiring berada jauh di belakang mereka, tidak terlalu dekat maupun tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak terlalu dekat untuk mengganggu privasi mereka tetapi juga tidak terlalu jauh untuk lepas dari pandangan mereka.

"Kenapa Tuan Muda bisa berbicara seperti itu?" Rin menatap Len penasaran.

"Sijo yang anda selipkan di buku saya membuktikan bahwa anda adalah gadis bangsawan tinggi yang menerima pelajaran literatur cina klasik," ujar Len.

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Jika anda mempunyai seorang ayah yang amat gemar mempelajari literatur cina klasik, tidak mungkin anda tidak akan terpengaruh karenanya,"

"Yang Mulia benar,"

"Katakan pada saya...,"

"Apa maksud Yang Mulia?"

Rin berhenti kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Len.

"Katakan pada saya mengenai jawaban teka-teki itu,"

"Ah... Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya pada anda,"

Rin mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan mengapa anda mengatakan hal itu?"

"Karena saya ingin menjadikan jawaban itu sebagai kejutan untuk anda," Len tersenyum penuh misteri. Rin semakin memandang pemuda itu, tampak tidak mengerti.

"Besok pagi setelah matahari terbit, saya akan menunggu anda di taman ini," ujar Len. Rin masih menatap pemuda itu dengan tidak mengerti.

"Saya akan memberitahu kepada anda jawaban dari teka-teki tersebut,"

"Mengapa anda tidak mengatakan saja jawabannya sekarang?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Jika seperti itu, tentu tidak akan menyenangkan bukan?" ujar Len dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh iya, hamba harap Yang Mulia bersedia mengenakan pakaian rakyat biasa untuk esok hari," tambah Len, Rin semakin bingung.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Sepertinya mereka pasangan yang cocok," gumam Leon sambil memperhatikan Len dan Rin dari kejauhan. Rinto hanya membungkuk hormat, tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

"Aku harap, engkau mampu menjaga putriku, Rinto,"

"Keluarga dan putra hamba akan berusaha untuk selalu melindungi Yang Mulia Tuan Putri,"

Leon mengangguk puas dan tersenyum sambil memandangi Len dan Rin yang berada di kejauhan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Secepat itu?" Permaisuri berbisik tidak percaya.

"Begitulah yang hamba dengar," gumam dayang kepercayaan Permaisuri Lola.

Permaisuri Lola tampak berpikir sebentar, matanya menutup rapat dan wajahnya tampak serius.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita akan melakukannya tepat pada 'hari itu' usahakan jangan sampai gagal," perintah Lola.

Sesaat dayang itu terdiam seketika, nampak ragu.

"Baik Yang Mulia Permaisuri," gumam dayang itu dengan patuh

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Jadi begitu rencana yang akan dilakukan Permaisuri," Selir Miriam membalikkan tubuhnya, memandangi dayang yang melapor pada dirinya.

"Begitulah informasi yang hamba dapatkan,"

"Apakah kalian yakin dengan informasi ini?"

"Hamba sangat yakin,"

Selir Miriam tampak terdiam, matanya menutup rapat sementara wajahnya tampak serius.

"Sebelum semua itu terjadi, segera tangkap dan gagalkan rencana mereka," perintah Miriam.

"Tetapi Yang Mulia Selir, posisi kami-"

"Kalian adalah para dayang pengawas istana. Tugas kalian adalah menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban dalam dinding istana ini," Miriam mengingatkan, dayang tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

"Baik, Yang Mulia,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Satu hari telah lewat, hari yang baru telah menunggu. Matahari baru saja terbit dari peraduannya, Rin sudah melangkah menuju taman istana. Gadis itu berpikir dia akan tiba lebih dulu dari pemuda itu, tetapi dugaan Rin salah. Pemuda itu telah menunggunya di taman tersebut. Len mengenakan hanbok hijau muda dengan Pohijau tua dan Gathitam, pakaian sederhana untuk pemuda bangsawan. Rin mengamati dirinya sendiri, meskipun hanbok yang ia kenakan berasal dari kain sutra, tetapi pakaiannya seperti gadis bangsawan biasa.

"Ah, Yang Mulia," Len menyadari keberadaan Rin dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kenapa aku harus mengenakan pakaian rakyat biasa?" tanya Rin tak mengerti.

Len tidak menjawab tetapi pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Rin kemudian berlari menuju pintu gerbang istana, keluar dari dinginnya kungkungan istana.

"Tu-tunggu, Tuan muda...,"

Tetapi Len tidak menggubrisnya, mereka terus saja berlari, membuat pengawal istana kebingungan. Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari dinding istana lari mereka berdua melambat. Rin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Len.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku! Beraninya kau menyeretku keluar istana! Beraninya-,"

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, tetapi semua yang hamba lakukan saat ini sudah disetujui oleh Yang Mulia Raja," ujar Len.

"Kau berharap aku percaya padamu?! Mungkin saja kau hendak menculikku!"

"Jika memang begitu, maka hidup keluarga hamba yang menjadi taruhannya,"

Rin tercekat, tak mampu menjawab. Tentu saja, ayahnya juga sudah mengetahui Len sebagai putra dari bangsawan Kagamine. Jika Len memang menculik dirinya tentu pemuda itu tidak akan berani berbuat secara terang-terangan.

"Hum... lalu apa maksud anda menyeret saya keluar istana seperti ini? Perbuatan anda sungguh tidak pantas!" omel Rin.

"Maafkan hamba, tapi hamba hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada Yang Mulia mengenai jawaban teka-teki yang Yang Mulia berikan,"

Rin memandang dengan penuh perhatian.

"Nah, hari baru saja dimulai. Mari kita bermain sepuasnya," Len mengulurkan tangannya. Rin menyambut tangan pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Rin. Len mengajak dirinya untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang selama seharian penuh. Mereka memperhatikan berbagai macam keramaian yang ada. Len mengajak Rin untuk melihat-lihat pasar rakyat dan berbagai macam event yang ada, mencicipi berbagai macam makanan yang dijajakan serta mengobrol dengan rakyat. Rin tidak menyangka, ternyata kehidupan di luar istana lebih menyenangkan daripada yang ia duga. Selama ini gadis itu hanya bisa keluar dinding istana, menikmati suasana damai yang ada dan gadis itu sudah merasa cukup. Akan tetapi setelah hari ini, berbaur dengan rakyat bisa dan bersenang-senang layaknya rakyat biasa, Rin merasa ingin lebih.

"Bukankah hari ini sangat menyenangkan, Yang Mulia?"

Saat ini Rin dan Len sedang duduk beristirahat di sebuah kedai makanan. Meja kayu menjadi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Diatas meja terhidang makanan sederhana yang biasa dimakan oleh rakyat biasa.

"Anda benar, hari ini sangat menyenangkan,"

Rin menghela napas, sesaat pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Yang Mulia, mengapa wajah anda begitu sedih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Len memandang Rin, pandangan matanya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan.

"Yang Mulia boleh mengatakannya kepada saya. Disini anda bebas berbicara,"

Rin memandang Len sejenak, seakan menimbang apakah Len memang orang yang tepat untuk Rin menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Sejenak kemudian Rin kembali menghela napas.

"Aku merasa bersalah,"

"Bersalah?"

"Selama ini aku merasa jika aku dapat menikmati kehidupan sebagai rakyat jelata meski hanya sesaat, makanya semuanya akan terasa cukup bagiku. Setelah seharian ini...,"

Rin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, menikmati pemandangan hiruk pikuk rakyat jelata.

"... Aku merasa, aku ingin melepaskan gelarku sebagai Putri Raja dan memilih hidup sebagai rakyat jelata. Bebas dari segala macam intrik kekuasaan istana,"

Len tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan Rin.

"Tetapi, aku berusaha bertahan. Demi ayahku yang seorang Raja dan demi adikku Pangeran Dell, aku harus bertahan untuk mendukung mereka semua,"

Len masih terdiam.

"Aku egois ya," Rin tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya meminum tehnya.

"Tidak,"

Rin memandang Len.

"Anda sangat hebat dan kuat, Yang Mulia,"

Rin merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak sanggup bertatapan muka dengan Len.

"Anda paham, mengapa saya membawa anda keluar dari istana dan menikmati kehidupan sebagai rakyat jelata hari ini?" tanya Len dengan sorot mata yang teduh.

Rin meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Saya paham, tetapi saya ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulut anda, Tuan muda,"

Len menghirup tehnya sesaat, menurunkan cangkirnya di meja sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Rin.

"Jawaban dari teka-teki anda, bukankah _**Kebebasan**_? Hal yang sangat ingin anda raih tetap amat sulit untuk dicapai bagi keluarga kerajaan,"

Rin tersenyum mendengar jawaban teka-teki Len.

"Apakah anda ingat Yang Mulia, saat kita pertama kali bertemu, saat saya bertabrakan dengan anda di pasar?"

Rin mengangguk, ia ingat sekali dengan kejadian itu.

"Saat saya menerima Sijo dari anda, saat itulah saya mulai mencintai anda,"

Muka Rin memerah mendengar pernyataan cinta tersebut. Rin dapat melihat di wajah Len pun terdapat rona merah meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Tapi waktu itu anda berpakaian sebagai dayang istana. Peraturan dayang istana menyatakan bahwa seorang dayang istana adalah wanita milik Yang Mulia Raja dan tidak diperkenankan menikah untuk seumur hidupnya. Saya sempat menyerah saat itu," aku Len sambil memandangi tehnya.

"Saat anda menyerahkan teka-teki itu, saya hanya tertantang untuk menyelesaikannya dan melihat rupa Yang Mulia Tuan Putri yang sangat misterius. Pada saat itu, saya hendak menolak pernikahan ini,"

Rin memandang Len dengan penuh minat.

"Tetapi saat saya mengetahui sosok anda yang sebenarnya, saat itu saya langsung bertekad untuk selalu melindungi anda,"

Len mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rin dengan serius.

"Karena itu, Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Rin, bersediakah anda menikah dengan saya?"

Wajah Rin merona merah pada saat itu juga.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan, hari pernikahan antara Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Rin dengan Tuan Muda Len dari keluarga Kagamine. Istana sangat sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan ini. Para dayang istana berseliweran untuk menyiapkan dekorasi dan makanan serta tempat duduk bagi para tamu undangan. Pengawal istana bersiaga, berjaga atas berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Para _gisaeng [15]_ menarikan _heoseondo [16]_ dengan gemulai.

Tak lama kemudian para tamu bangsawan dan menteri telah tiba. Mereka telah duduk di posisi mereka masing-masing. Yang Mulia Raja ditemani Yang Mulia Permaisuri dan Para Selir datang dan menduduki posisi mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan peristiwa hari ini. Tak lama kemudian Len telah muncul dan berdiri di depan altar pernikahan. Pemuda itu mengenakan _dalryeongpo [17]_ berwarna biru gelap disertai dengan _samo [18]_ berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu tampak bersiap, menunggu Rin yang tidak lama lagi akan mejadi istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian Rin keluar. Gadis itu mengenakan _hwarot [19]_ dan _daran chima [20] _yang mewah. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Len dengan dipapah oleh dua orang dayang di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Rin tampak begitu cantik, terlihat dari betapa terpananya Len memandangi Rin. Gadis itu berjalan dengan perlahan, rasanya begitu lama. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, Rin akhirnya tiba di sisi Len yang sedang menunggu.

Prosesi pernikahan dimulai. Setelah terasa berjam-jam, dimulailah saat yang paling menentukan. Kedua mempelai akan meminum arak sebagai tanda ritual telah berakhir dan pasangan tersebut resmi sebagai suami istri. Seorang dayang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kecil arak. Dayang tersebut berdiri diantara Rin dan Len, mengulurkan nampan tersebut. Len mengambil cangkir yang disediakan untuknya begitu pula dengan Rin. Sesaat sebelum arak itu diminum, Rin mengambil cangkir arak yang akan diminum oleh Len dan menyerahkan cangkir arak miliknya kepada Len. Len agak bingung dengan kejadian tersebut. Tetapi sebelum pemuda itu sempat protes, Rin telah mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya.

"Rin!"

Tapi terlambat, Rin telah meminum arak itu hingga habis.

Suasana hening. Para menteri dan bangsawan berbisik-bisik. Pada lokasi keluarga kerajaan, Permaisuri berdiri memandang Rin, wajahnya tampak ketakutan dan ia memekik kecil.

Rin menurunkan cangkir araknya, matanya menatap Permaisuri dengan tajam.

"Ada apa dengan arak ini, Ibunda? Apakah maksud anda arak ini beracun?"

Lola terdiam, merasa terdesak.

Len merasa kaget, pandangan matanya berubah-ubah dari Rin menuju Permaisuri. Sang Raja menatap Permaisuri dengan tajam. Para menteri dan bangsawan saling berbisik-bisik. Tanpa banyak bicara, Permaisuri segera belari dari tempat itu. Selir Miriam bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dayang pengawas istana, segera tahan Permaisuri Lola!"

Para dayang pegawas yang berada di tempat kejadian membungkuk hormat pada Selir Miriam sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar Permaisuri Lola. Suasana pernikahan yang tadinya syahdu berubah menjadi gaduh.

Rin berhadapan dengan Len, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Saya mohon maaf, bahkan Ibunda sampai mengincar nyawa anda untuk menjadikan saya sebagai seorang Ratu," gumam Rin lrih.

Len meraih wajah Rin, membingkai wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu mengusap air mata Rin yang telah berjatuhan.

"Bukankah saya sudah mengatakan pada anda, Yang Mulia? Apapun yang terjadi, saya akan melindungi anda, tidak peduli nyawa saya sebagai taruhannya," gumam Len lembut.

Rin menyipitkan matanya.

"Maksud anda, anda bersedia mati untuk melindungi saya?"

Len mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Rin pelan. Len membelalakkan matanya, tampak terkejut dan terpukul.

"Apakah anda berpikir saya akan bahagia jika anda mati karena melindungi saya?" ujar Rin sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang Yang Mulia harapkan dari saya?"

"Berjanjilah pada saya untuk selalu melindungi saya. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuang nyawa anda demi melindungi saya. Jika suatu saat nanti saya mati, maka itu adalah takdir yang harus saya lalui," ujar Rin lembut tetapi tegas.

Len membulatkan matanya. "Tapi...,"

"Ini perintah!"

Len menelan kembali semua kata-kata protesnya. Dengan berat hati, Len menyanggupi perintah Rin.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Yang Mulia Raja Leon berdiri di hadapan para terdakwa yang duduk berlutut di tanah. Para pengawal tampak siaga, mereka berdiri dengan gagah dan menggenggam senjata yang mereka miliki. Para terdakwa melepaskan semua atribut kebangsawanan mereka, mereka hanya mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih.

"Kalian para bangsawan yang terpilih, beraninya kalian melakukan rencana pembunuhan terhadap keluarga besan keluarga kerajaan!" Murka Leon.

Para menteri hanya bisa tertunduk diam, wajah mereka pucat.

Leon mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang wanita yang terduduk bersimpuh di tanah pada barisan paling depan.

"Permaisuri, sebagai pendamping seorang Raja, beraninya kau melakukan sesuatu yang secara jelas bertentangan dengan tugasmu sebagi seorang Ratu negeri ini!"

Permaisuri Lola hanya bisa terdiam. Wajah wanita itu pucat dan rambutnya terurai dari ikatannya, air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya.

"Semua yang bersalah akan dihukum mati! Penggal kepala mereka semua!" perintah Leon.

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

Leon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lola.

"Untukmu Permaisuri, kesalahanmu menyebabkan engkau harus dipenggal, tetapi aku akan meringankan hukumanmu karena permintaan putri kita. Jabatanmu sebagai Ratu akan dilepas dan statusmu jatuh sebagai budak. Kau akan dikirim ke pulau pengasingan dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari sana untuk seumur hidupmu!"

Isak tangis dan sedu sedan mulai terdengar dari para terhukum. Akan tetapi Leon telah mengeraskan hatinya. Ini adalah sebuah pembelajaran. Jika ia tidak mampu menghukum keluarganya yang bersalah bagaimana mungkin ia mampu menjalankan hukum dan peraturan bagi negeri ini.

"Laksanakan hukuman mereka!"perintah Leon dengan tegas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin sedang duduk di bungalow di tengah danau teratai. Gadis itu sedang berkonsentrasi, kuas berada dalam genggamannya sementara selembar kertas berada di hadapannya. Gerakan tangannya gemulai dan lincah memainkan kuasnya, tak lama kemudian sebuah lukisan separuh jadi telah terlihat di kertas itu.

Rin menghembuskan napasnya, wajahnya terangkat sehingga pandangan matanya menatap danau teratai yang luas. Gadis itu meletakkan kuasnya.

"Jadi, hukumannya sudah dijalankan?" gumam Rin pelan.

"Benar Yang Mulia, Selir Miriam sendiri yang mengabarkannya kepada hamba. Para bangsawan yang terbukti bersalah dihukum penggal. Sedangkan Permaisuri...," SeeU agak ragu-ragu menyampaikan kabar ibunda bagi Rin tersebut.

"Lanjutkan...," gumam Rin. Gadis itu berusaha tabah dan sabar tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat rasa sedih dalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun berambisinya Lola untuk memperoleh tahta dengan menghalalkan segala macam cara, tetap saja Lola adalah ibunda kandung gadis itu.

"Yang Mulia Raja memerintahkan untuk mengasingkan Nyonya Lola ke pulau pengasingan. Beliau tidak diperkenankan keluar dari sana untuk seumur hidupnya,"

SeeU memanggil Lola dengan sebutan "Nyonya", mengingat status Lola telah diturunkan menjadi seorang budak.

"Ayahanda pasti sangat bersedih saat ini," gumam Rin. SeeU tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Pangeran Len tiba,"

Pengumuman kasim istana akan kehadiran Len di bungalow tersebut menyadarkan Rin. Gadis itu langsung berdiri untuk menyambut suaminya. Len berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang berada di bungalow danau tersebut. Setelah Len berada di sisi Rin, pemuda itu memberi isyarat kepada para kasim dan dayang istana untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, memberikan privasi untuk suami istri tersebut.

"Tempat yang indah," gumam Len sambil memperhatikan lokasi mereka berada. Rin hanya mengangguk tersenyum, tetap diam.

Len menatap istrinya. Pemuda itu paham, istrinya masih merasa bersedih dengan kejadian yang menimpa Lola, ibunda gadis itu. Untuk sesaat Len terdiam, tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Terlalu lama dengan suasana hening yang tidak menyenangkan itu, Len memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

_If a flower drinks in the pearly dew_

_The bride picks the flower and pass by the window. [21]_

Len memandang Rin, memberi isyarat bahwa gadis itu harus membalas Sijo yang ia lontarkan. Rin memandang Len sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Tak mau kalah, gadis itu membalas Sijo yang Len lemparkan pada dirinya.

_With a slight smile on the face,_

_She asks her husband_

_Is the flower pretty, or am I more pretty? [21]_

Len tersenyum lembut, menahan tawanya. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, hendak menjawab Sijo yang dilemparkan oleh gadis itu.

_As the groom jokes with the pearl,_

_He replies the flower is prettier than you. [21]_

Rin mengangkat alisnya, cemberut dengan balasan Sijo dari suaminya. Tidak mau kalah, Rin kembali menjawab Sijo tersebut.

_The bride get annoyed with the reply_

_that the flower was prettier,_

_so she stomps the flower with her foot. [21]_

Len tertawa puas. Ia kembali hendak menguji istrinya.

_If the flower is prettier than me,_

_You can sleep with the flower tonight. [21]_

Rin terdiam, ia tidak mampu membalas Sijo yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya. Gadis itu terdiam dan hanya memasang wajah cemberut yang manis, Len tertawa melihat wajah istrinya.

"Putri, engkau lebih cocok untuk tersenyum," Len membingkai wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Rin tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih,"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku akan melindungimu," gumam Len lembut.

"Terima kasih, karena anda telah bersedia menjadi suami hamba,"

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih, karena engkau telah bersedia menjadi istriku,"

Pasangan suami istri itu saling bertatapan, tangan mereka berdua saling bertautan.

"Dengan kekuatan dan kecerdasanku ditambah dengan kebijaksanaanmu, kita akan sama-sama melindungi negeri ini," gumam Len pelan.

"Oh, anda percaya diri sekali dengan kecerdasan anda," Rin menggoda Len, senyum usil menghias wajahnya yang cantik.

"Bukankah berkat kecerdasanku hingga akhirnya aku bisa menjawab teka-teki darimu dan menikah denganmu, Putri?" Len menjawab dengan senyum yang usil pula.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, pecahkanlah teka-teki ini," gumam Rin dengan usil.

"Dan apakah teka-teki itu, Yang Mulia Putri?"

Rin terdiam sejenak dan menutup mata, tampak berpikir. Tak lama kemudian matanya kembali membuka, sinar matanya tampak riang dan usil.

"Apakah yang hidup ketika ia mati, dan mati ketika ia hidup?"

"Apakah yang hidup ketika ia mati, dan mati ketika ia hidup?" ulang Len dengan pelan.

"Jika anda bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini, maka saya mengakui bahwa anda memang cerdas," ujar Rin dengan menahan tawa.

Len menutup matanya sejenak, tampak berpikir serius. Tak lama ia membuka matanya dan menatap danau teratai yang luas dengan pandangan serius, berusaha keras memecahkan teka-teki tersebut. Sesaat pandangan matanya berubah seakan menyadari sesuatu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Pemuda itu kembali memandangi istrinya yang cantik.

"Jawabannya amat mudah,"

"Oh, dan apakah jawaban dari teka-teki itu?" tantang Rin.

Len tersenyum dengan percaya diri, "Jawabannya adalah...,"

.

.

* * *

**__****The** **End**

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Istilah Kosa Kata:

_[15] Gisaeng : _Wanita penghibur terkadang juga dapat diartikan sebagai wanita pelacur

_[16] Heoseondo : _Tarian pernikahan tradisional bagi keluarga kerajaan Korea

_[17] Dalryeongpo : _Jubah berkerah bulat yang dikenakan sehari-hari oleh para pejabat

_[18] Samo: _Sebuah topi yang dipakai bersama dengan _Dalryeongpo_

_[19] Hwarot :_ Jubah mewah berwarna merah dengan pola-pola sulaman yang di pakai putri saat menikah

_ [20] Daran chima : _Rok berpola dengan sulaman emas

_[21]_ Sebuah Sijo yang saling berbalas yang saya temukan pada Drama Korea berjudul "Rooftop Prince" di episode satu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Literatur:

1. Wikipedia

2. Ta _(titik)_ Tania _(titik)_ blogspot _(titik)_ com

3. Runaway-Mey _(titik)_ blogspot _(titik)_ com

4. w_w_w _(titik)_ korea _(titik)_ net

* * *

**A/N: **_Begitulah para reader sekalian, gimana menurut kalian? _

_1. Mengenai adat pernikahan Rin dan Len saya yakin dengan tarian __Heoseondo_ itu, cuma saya enggak begitu yakin dengan prosesi minum arak. Saya udah coba cari literatur mengenai pernikahan tradisional keluarga kerajaan itu tapi masih belum dapat. Kalau sekiranya reader punya berita atau tahu sesuatu tentang segala macam kebudayaan keluarga kerajaan Korea tolong message saya biar saya coba perbaikin.

_2. Untuk teka-teki Rin yang terakhir ada yang tahu jawabannya? (tatapan dan senyum usil)  
_


End file.
